


Kisses denied

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ambiguous Inquisitor, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does this thing, with her mouth, and it’s becoming a bit of a problem for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses denied

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Basorexia - Cullen & Inquisitor c:  
> Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss.

She does this  _thing_ , with her mouth, and it’s becoming a bit of a problem for him. He leans in, his lips brush against her lips in a morning ritual he’s very fond of and she pulls away, laughing. 

Her eyes sparkle, she’s biting the lower lip teasingly. He’s smirking at her, shaking his head and he tries again and this time, she slips away from between his arms, eyes twinkling with mischief. 

She presses her index to her lips, chuckling and he is left without a kiss and a tinge of need he can’t quite satisfy. 

What  _was_  she thinking?

He sees her later that morning, leaning against the war table. Her fingers tracking the unknown as she plans her next trip into the Hissing Wastes. While she’s distracted, he slips his hands around her waist, letting his lips softly brush her nape with his greeting and watches her shiver with the feeling of his stubble against the skin.

She spins around and wraps her arms around his neck, still smiling and draws his attention to her lips, nibbling the flesh with her teeth. He bites the bait, leaning in for a kiss that she clearly wants and needs. She has other plans, and pulls back just as his lips come too close. She’s dancing out of his arms, laughing this time, winking at him. 

He’s left again, kiss-less, chuckling at her game and his need for her lips turns into an itch he can’t reach.

Lunch bells ring a few hours later and he meets with her at the tavern. He’s watching her speak - her lips moving carelessly across words he’s sure are interesting.

She knows he’s not listening and she takes a finger-full of icing off her cake, brings it to where his attention lies and slips it between her lips, sucking it slowly. He swallows, she’s licking with the tip of her tongue and she smiles devilishly once his gaze meets with hers — she winks before leaving him to his own devices, and curses his arousal — he wants more.

He’s sweating, fur cloak thrown to the side as he nods to the recruit to try again. Swords spark against each other in the midday sun and he knocks the man onto the ground with a solid swipe to the legs with his shield. He’s grinning as he helps the young lad to his feet, he hears a one person applause only to find the inquisitor watching him from the battlements. 

He’s the only one that can see her and she knows it, sliding her fingers from her lips to her neck and further still. She unbuttons her top just once, enough for him to see the rounded flesh and she lets the tips of her fingers touch the skin.

He is on fire.

She sends him a kiss through the air and he catches it with his free hand. He hears her laughing as she disappears into his tower.  _M_ _aker’s breath_ , he needed a drink. 

Eve comes and goes, the twilight settles across the dark skies and he is standing at their door, itching for her. He’s been thinking about her lips all day, the way she wouldn’t let him kiss her, the way she touched herself on the battlements and how she shamelessly eyed him across the way at supper.

Maybe he was thinking about it too much, maybe he was reading too strongly into it. 

He walks into their bedroom and she’s waiting, her light nightgown is practically see through with the fire’s glow and his hunger for her heats up, almost ravenous to taste her. 

She beckons him, her sly grin is full of mirth and pleasure - her gaze is promising him things he has been patiently waiting for all day. He drops his cloak, his arm guards clang on the stone flooring, his belt almost tangle his feet but he’s able to avoid falling.  He is in his under shirt before he’s within her reach and he stops taking off his clothing - she likes to take off his breeches herself and explore him as she does.

He doesn’t mind, who would? 

She’s gazing at him, half lidded and full of want - he wasn’t the only one suffering from her teasing all day, he could see it in the way she was blushing and how she was touching his lips with her fingertips. He nibbled at them, catching her fingertips almost painfully between his teeth but it only heats her gaze with need.  

He leans in, slowly, he can hear her breath, her eyes flutter closed and she’s ready for him. He takes her hips into his hands, grips her firmly, the space between them is but mere breaths apart. He brushes her lips, she leans in and he pulls away, denying her. 

She’s shocked, amused even, but he can’t keep denying her and finally, he  _kisses_  her. It’s the kind of kiss that curls the toes, sets his pulse into a wild and hard beat - she pulls him close and his fingers dig into her hips. He moans into her mouth, and she tangles her fingers into his hair, pulling it gently to keep him close.  

This… _this_  was a kiss he wouldn’t forget. 


End file.
